epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine/Rap Meanings
'Freddy Krueger:' 1, 2, Freddy's coming for you, (In ''A Nightmare on Elm Street, an illusion can be seen of a group of suburban girls playing jump rope and singing a nursery rhyme about Freddy Krueger, the serial killer who kills victims in their sleep. The song is often said to be Krueger's theme song.)'' 3, 4, better lock your- lock your- lock your- lock your-''' (This is a continuation of the song, however the audio is looped and the last word of the line, "door", is cut off.) '''Welcome to prime time, bitch! Better stay awake like a meth head. ("Welcome to prime time, bitch!" is a quote from ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, said by Freddy after he kills Jennifer Caulfield by smashing her head through a television screen created in his dream world. Freddy can only kill his victims in his dream world when they fall asleep, so he advises Wolverine to take some methamphetamine to protect himself as it causes insomnia.)'' Spread red on your bedspread till you're lying there on your death bed. (This is a reference to Glen Lantz's death in ''A Nightmare on Elm Street, where the character sinks into his bed only for blood to splash out of it and all over the room. Freddy says that he will do the same to Wolverine.)'' You got a healing factor? I got a kill bitches on the ceiling factor! (Wolverine has a mutant power to regenerate after being wounded. In the first Nightmare on Elm Street movie, Freddy Krueger kills Tina Grey by dragging her onto the ceiling.) Under that mask, you're a singer/actor. Under my skin, I'm a slasher/slasher! (Hugh Jackman famously portrayed Wolverine in the X-Men film franchise. In addition to being an actor, he is also known to be a singer, performing in various plays and musicals. Freddy makes a word play on the slash sign and says that unlike Wolverine, he is a slasher all throughout.) Bitch, I come from Wes Craven's twisted mind. (Wes Craven is the creator of ''A Nightmare on Elm Street and several other acclaimed horror franchises.)'' You come from comic books that kids get when they're well behaved at Christmas time. (Wolverine is a character from ''Marvel Comics. These comics, as well as superhero comics in general, are popular among children.)'' A Flock of Seagulls called: they want their hair style returned, (''A Flock of Seagulls are a new wave band from Liverpool that formed in 1980. The frontman, Mike Score, had a distinctive combed-back hairstyle that looked very similar to Wolverine's. Freddy claims Wolverine ripped off his hairstyle and tells him return it to the band, as it is their personal image.)'' And that wasn't even my main diss, it was just a side burn. (Freddy makes two hair-related puns, with the mention of a "main burn" referring to a mane, a term meant for long, thick hair. Wolverine is also famous for his sideburns, a hairstyle that Freddy mocked in his previous line. For his second pun, he says that his diss on Wolverine's hair wasn't a main burn, but a secondary, or "side", burn.) 'Wolverine:' Nice glove, bub, but I'm real from bones to teeth. (Wolverine sarcastically compliments Freddy's clawed glove, and states that his claws a natural part of his body. "Bub" is one of Wolverine's catchphrases, commonly used when addressing someone.) That claw's like a strap on: there's a pussy underneath. (A strap-on is a device used by females to penetrate their partners during sex. They put the strap-on above their vagina, or "pussy", where a man's penis is usually positioned. Freddy is said to be similar to this as he is also a pussy, or coward, beneath his weapon.) Don't sleep? That's all you got for me? I could defeat your ass with a cup of tea! (Wolverine mocks a line from the nursery rhyme in ''A Nightmare in Elm Street, saying that Freddy is a basic villain. Tea is a drink that is made with caffeine, which helps to keep people awake. Hence, Wolverine makes the claim that Freddy, a serial killer who murders his victims in their sleep, can be defeated by drinking something that simply makes them avoid sleep in the first place.)'' I've been to hell and back and whooped Satan's ass, you got beat by a Nancy on Elm Street. (In the comic book series ''Wolverine Goes to Hell, Wolverine is sent to Hell and battles Satan, the Devil. Nancy Thompson is a teenage girl who faced Freddy in her nightmares in A Nightmare on Elm Street. She defeats him by calmly turning her back on him when learning that he is powered by his victim's fear. A "nancy" is also a disparaging term used for an effeminate man. Wolverine mocks Freddy for being easily beat by a teenage girl.)'' You wanna talk about burns, mac? (Wolverine is saying that Freddy's earlier "side burn" line is hypocritical. He uses a double-meaning of "burns", referring to the burns on Freddy's body.) The PTA turned your face into Deadpool's ballsack, (Freddy was burned alive by a mob of angry parents. Deadpool is another Marvel character who encountered burns across their entire body. Scrotums are often seen as wrinkled, and Deadpool's burns would make them appear more so. Wolverine uses this crude analogy to describe Freddy's appearance. This may also be a reference to the Deadpool movie where the character, Weasel, says to Deadpool ''"You look like Freddy Krueger face-fucked a topographical map of Utah".)'' Wrapped in a Where's Waldo? sweater, (Freddy wears a sweater with red stripes, just like Waldo, the protagonist of the popular children's book series ''Where's Waldo?.)'' Jason can't talk and he rocks the mic better! (Jason Voorhees, the antagonist of the ''Friday the 13th film series, is another horror movie villain who has often been compared to Freddy and whom Freddy fought in the film, Freddy vs. Jason. Jason notably never speaks a word throughout the entire series, and therefore would be unable to rap. Wolverine says that Freddy is an even worse rapper.)'' So step into my cat nap, see if you can hack that, better hang on to your wack hat, (Wolverine invites Freddy to enter his dreams. Hack means to slash open, fitting due to Wolverine and Freddy's claws.) 'Cause your worst nightmare ain't Hugh Jackshit compared to the least of my Weapon X flashbacks! (Wolverine makes a pun between "Hugh Jackman", the actor who portrays him, and "jack shit". Wolverine was severely tortured and brainwashed in the Weapon X program.) I'm the adamantium champion X-man! (As part of the Weapon X program, Wolverine's skeleton was also painfully infused with adamantium, an indestructible fictional metal. Wolverine is also primarily known as a member of the X-Men.) You'll only ever be half of Edward Scissorhands! (Edward Scissorhands, the central character of his eponymous film, is notable for having two scissor-like hands. Wolverine compares Freddy to Edward Scissorhands, but notes that he is only half of the character because Edward has two "scissorhands" and Freddy sports a bladed glove on his right hand only.) So don't get me more pissed, chump. (Wolverine tells Krueger to not get him any more angry than he already is.) I'll take your whole franchise out with a fist bump! (A fist bump is a gesture made between friends with a clenched fist, similar in meaning to a handshake. However, due to the claws on Wolverine's knuckles, he claims that he can destroy the ''A Nightmare on Elm Street film franchise with a simple move.)'' 'Freddy Krueger:' Look at the size of your body! How could I possibly think I'm in trouble? (Wolverine is extremely short, and Freddy mocks him for this.) I can't tell the difference between your action figure and your stunt double! (Freddy continues his disses about Wolverine's small stature, stating that a small toy of Wolverine and a stunt double used in his films are the same size.) What's the matter, you look tired, eh? (Freddy tells Wolverine to go to sleep since he looks tired. Freddy imitates Wolverine, who is of Canadian descent, by ending his phrase with "eh", a term used in a stereotypical depiction of Canadian people.) I'll be in your bed tonight, unlike Jean Grey! (Freddy Krueger attacks people when they are sleeping, so it is a natural assumption that Wolverine will be in a bed when Freddy can come to kill him. This may also be a reference to a scene in ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master where Joey Crusel falls asleep and finds a model from one of his posters swimming in his waterbed, only for Freddy to emerge from the bed, pulling him in and killing him. Jean Grey is a female superhero and a fellow member of the X-Men. Jean is said to be Wolverine's greatest love, but their love remained unrequited due to her relationship with Scott Summers/Cyclops. Freddy tells Wolverine that he will never take Jean to his bed.)'' As for me, I'm a chick magnet, (Opposing what he says about Wolverine in his previous line, Freddy explains that females find him attractive. He elaborates on this in the next line. This may also be a reference to the character Magneto, usually depicted as an adversary to the X-Men.) So heavy metal bitches are real attracted. (Metals are often seen as magnetic substances. Females who enjoy heavy metal music would be most likely to also enjoy the ''Nightmare on Elm Street films, so a lot of Krueger's fanbase would consist of females like this.)'' What the fuck's a wolverine? Some kind of an angry beaver? (Wolverines are a large carnivorous species, resembling a small bear. They are also known for their claws. However, Krueger objectifies them as angry beavers, as the two animals have similar species. This may also be a mocking reference to the Nickelodeon cartoon series, ''The Angry Beavers.)'' I was more intimidated by a tiny Canadian the first time I saw Justin Bieber! (Wolverine is a Canadian citizen, who is 5'3", making him very short for an adult male. Justin Bieber is a Canadian singer who is often ridiculed for never having hit puberty. The Internet often makes jokes about Bieber being a wimp (even ERB themselves), and Freddy thinks Wolverine is even less intimidating.) 'Wolverine:' That verse stung, bub, but I've already recovered. (One of Wolverine's superpowers is the ability to heal from any injury almost instantly. Wolverine says that Krueger's verse affected him; but he quickly got over it.) I'll call you tomorrow morning if I need my toast buttered. (Krueger's claws are similar to butter knives, which are often used to spread butter on toast in the morning. This may also be an indirect reference to a Freddy Krueger toaster that was sold as part of his merchandise.) I ain't got time for this, saving the world. What qualities do you bring? (Wolverine states that while he is busy saving the world, Krueger brings no helpful qualities to the world.) You're a pedophile from the Midwest. At least R. Kelly could sing! (R. Kelly is an acclaimed hip-hop singer from Illinois, a Midwestern state, who has been accused of sexual abuse and child pornography. Freddy, who is from Ohio, another Midwestern state, was a pedophile in his human form in the 2010 remake.) So you got the wrong room if you're looking for fear. (Freddy Krueger is attracted to fear and is only powerful if his victims are scared of him. Wolverine is saying he will find no fear from him.) Only thing scares me is a fridge with no beer! (Wolverine is frequently depicted as a gruff loner, and is a heavy drinker and smoker.) That face tells me you've met your match, (Wolverine says that he can tell that he has won, based on Freddy's emotions. This line is also a reference to Freddy's burned face, as the fire would have been started by a match, a double meaning.) But come back if you've got another itch to scratch! (Freddy often comes back, even after being killed multiple times. Wolverine tells Freddy to come back if he has an itch, giving him a childish image. If Wolverine were to scratch an itch, his claws would penetrate the skin, potentially killing the person he's itching.) Scrapped Lyrics 'Wolverine:' I’ll be at the doctor when I’m through wrecking your spot (TBA) But only for a booster for my tetanus shot (TBA) ---- The glove, the hat, the kid-touching: can’t help but compare it (TBA) You’re half MJ, half Subway Guy Jared (TBA) ---- You got the type of face to make a fella drop out of Med School (TBA) With that nut sac head looks worse than Deadpool (TBA) ---- Winning this battle? I’m really not concerned (TBA) ‘Cause I’m looking at your face and you’re already pretty burned (TBA) ---- You better stay behind walls ‘cause your face looks fucking awful (TBA) I couldn’t find a picture of you so I googled blue waffle (TBA) ---- The sweat stains from that nasty hat are the real horror (TBA) You keep showing up in people’s dreams like Fedora the explora (TBA) ---- When the glove comes off you’re more like Freddy Mercury (TBA) Your claws are like a strap-on ‘cause there’s a pussy underneath (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "That claw's like a strap on: there's a pussy underneath.") ---- When the glove comes off you’re all gums and no teeth (TBA) 'Freddy Krueger:' There's not one part of writing you won't dip your twinkle toes in (TBA) I really enjoyed you in The Greatest Showman, Logan (TBA) Category:Character trivia pages Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 6 Category:Wax Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine